


Bromance games

by Aliyah_Faith, mizinvizible



Series: The Bromance Games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Competition, Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're having a Competition. It's like a ficathon meets the hunger games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! Um we're having a competition and it's like a ficathon meets the hunger games.  
We have three spots for each bromance/district and when all the districts are filled we will supply prompts for which you will write for and after each round one person from each district will be eliminated until only one remains and we will combine the district winners and continue from there!  
If you are interested leave your kik and the bromance you want in a comment!!

Ziall: 0/3  
Ziam: 0/3  
Zarry: 0/3  
Zouis: 0/3  
Narry: 3/3  
Nouis: 1/3  
Niam: 1/3  
Lirry: 1/3  
Lilo: 0/3  
Larry: 3/3

 

Leave your kik with the district!


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interested in a little competition?

The Zarry, Zouis and lilo districts are all still empty! I know there are amazing writers in those ships so come sign up!!   
We also still have space in every district except the Narry and Larry districts.

Leave your kik and district in a comment :)

Ziall: 2/3  
Zarry: 0/3  
Zouis: 0/3  
Ziam: 1/3  
Niam: 2/3  
Narry: FULL  
Nouis: 1/3  
Lirry: 1/3  
Lilo: 0/3  
Larry: FULL


	3. IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT CONPETITION CHANGES

So we've had to make some cuts and we now only have 5 bromances.

Ziall: 1 spot  
Ziam: 2 spots   
Niam: 1 spot  
Larry: 1 spot  
Narry: full

Leave your kik and the bromance in a comment :)


End file.
